


In the Aftermath

by jdmcool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, Molly still has a job to do on the body of what was once Jim from IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=106347599#t106347599) at the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme.

It was supposed to just be another normal day at work, really. Or, that’s what she had figured it would be, even with all that was going on with Sherlock. But when she had caught sight of a familiar name on one of the files, she lost it. Not that she was a nervous girl usually and she wasn’t even all that nervous in the first place, she kept telling herself. It was just, sitting there, legs pulled up to her chest as she stared at the body on the table, Molly found it so much harder to do her job.

“It’s still your job. You still have to do this,” she muttered to herself, even though she didn’t budge.

How could she knowing that under the white cloth lay the body of Jim Moriarty, master criminal, archenemy to Sherlock Holmes and the nice guy who had held her hand as they walked together on their second date.

Rubbing at her eyes, Molly gave a frustrated whine. It was foolish of her to just sit there. So what if she knew him? She still had work to do regardless of whether or not he had been secretly evil. Although, it killed her to think that such a thing might have been true. How could he have been evil when he took her out to a nice Italian place. Hating herself, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of them sitting at their table, awkwardly trying to find common ground with each other. The way that their hands had brushed against each other tentatively over the table before the waiter had came back and scared them both so badly they accidentally knocked over a glass of wine. Oh how cute he had seemed, frantically apologizing as he tried to clean up the mess.

“Always was a bit of a awkward one, weren’t you? Or… Least, you were around me,” she said, feeling unsure if that had all been apart of his act.

After all, Sherlock seemed to believe that the man only went out with her to get close to him, which… It couldn’t have been true, she decided. Even if he hadn’t actually been a good man, how could he honestly fake all those nerves when he finally kissed her for the first time, his eyes scarcely looking away from her mouth the whole evening while his blush grew deeper. People couldn’t just fake that.

“And how stupid are you wanting to know a criminal truly did love you?”

Growling in disgust with herself, she rose to her feet, wiping at her eyes helplessly as she did so. She wasn’t going to let him get to her anymore. With a deep breath, she nodded to herself before going over to the table and nodding to herself. She could do this. He was just another body that needed to go through post. Simple as that, she decided as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

If her hands shook a bit as they hesitated over the edge of the sheet, she pretended not to notice. It was probably just from the latest events in her life that in no way included Jim’s death. Although, to look at him there on the table once she removed the sheet covering the body, she couldn’t help being taken aback.

Moving away from the body, she began to pace the room, arms wrapped around herself tightly as she shook her head.

“I’m such an idiot. You lied to me! You used me and… I shouldn’t feel this way. You did this to yourself!” she yelled at the lifeless body.

And once again, she was left alone with her own thoughts because Jim wasn’t going to explain why he used her. He couldn’t confirm that just maybe he had actually liked her back just a bit since he could’ve picked anyone to get close to. There were plenty of people who cared about Sherlock, he didn’t need to go through her.

He also didn’t need to take his own life, since Molly knew that while he may have looked peaceful lying there, the back of his head was likely missing pieces of skull and brain and the thought turned her stomach and broke her heart because, no matter who he really was, Jim from IT, her Jim would’ve never done this.

Jumping when someone walked in, Molly chided herself silently before rushing over to him. “You can’t be here.”

“My friend… I was told my friend…”

“He might be in one of the rooms on the floor below. Probably just got off  the lift a bit late,” she said, trying not to notice the way the man stared at Jim’s body.

But the man simply shook his head before taking a deep breath and composing himself. It made Molly envious that he could just pull himself together like that. Especially when she was too scared to even make so much as move toward what was left of Jim.

“No. Right floor. My mate…That’s… Jim.”

And Molly knew she should’ve still kicked the man out. More so because he shouldn’t have to see Jim like that. It wasn’t a last memory fitting of anyone’s loved one, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

Nervously glancing at Jim’s body and then back at the man, she asked, “You knew Jim?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t expect him to be nutters like this but… He shot himself, yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean… I shouldn’t be talking about this,” she said, hating herself more and more for how poorly she was dealing with everything because of Jim.

Nodding, the man sighed. “Right. He wasn’t actually that bad of a guy. I mean, the heists were… extreme, but… He could be nice.”

“I know. I went out with him. Only three times, back when he worked in IT.”

Laughing, the man smiled at her. “Forgot about that job. You’re Molly then?”

And with that one question, Molly didn’t care if she was doing everything wrong or if Jim had been an evil psychopath because he had talked to someone about her and why would he do that if she was just a pawn in getting close to Sherlock? It didn’t make sense if she wasn’t important, just a bit.

So she nodded and said, “Yeah. Molly, that’s me. He talk about me a lot?”

“A bit, yeah. Said were pretty. He had fun with you,” the guy said as he made his way over to Jim’s body. Carding his hand through the dead man’s hair, he shook his head and stepped. “I shouldn’t be touching him. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s just me here and I won’t tell,” she promised as she found the will to step closer to Jim as well.

Looking down at the pale man, she rested a hand on his cold shoulder and squeezed gently. It was still ridiculous to feel anything over him because she just knew Sherlock would say that he was a bad man who had used her as some sort of pawn, but he wasn’t always right, was he? He’d only met Jim once before everything went to hell and maybe the man in the room was right. Maybe there was more to Jim than being criminals. After all, there were serial killers out there who had wives and kids. People needed each other, no matter how cruel they were on the inside.

And before she knew it, she was being held against a firm body as she cried. Stupid, useless tears over a guy who had taken his own life on the roof of the building for no reason. Another man she had cared for gone, just like Sherlock and it was too much to take because Jim wasn’t just another body. They had dated and kissed and…

“Ssh. It’s ok. It’s fine to miss him. I do too,” the man said gently as he rubbed her back.

When she finally regained a bit of composure, she wiped at her eyes and looked up as his kind smile. Smiling back, she couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for breaking down in front of him.

“Sorry. I’m actually quite good at my job.”

“It’s fine. I’ve seen grown men break down over stranger things.”

Nodding, Molly wiped at the tear stains on his shirt. “I don’t miss him. I just… It’s weird, seeing him there. He was… nice. We had fun.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“I should probably get back to work,” she muttered as she slowly moved away from him.

“Yeah. I should… be leaving. It was nice to meet you though,” he said with a slight shrug. 

“You too…Um…”

“Sebastian.”

Smiling, Molly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Right. Sebastian.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started to walk away only to stop and look at her with a frown. “You know… I’m gonna leave my number. Not coming onto you, just… If you want to chat a bit, considering… So yeah.”

And Molly didn’t know whether or not she would call the man whom she had only just met. But watching as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper and left it lying about, she couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter knowing that someone out there didn’t think less of her for caring over someone as awful as Jim. Looking back at his body, she took a deep breath and set about her duties knowing that underneath all the evil, he had been a tragic man who had taken his own life and left others behind to cope. And there was really no point in staying angry with someone who had been so unhappy.


End file.
